And I Never Thought That I
by LeanMeanGreen
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles. Up for requests, like always. Rated T just in case.
1. I Know

**Have a late night drabble, for not updating mo in 2 weeks**

* * *

><p>Jellal crossed his arms over his chest, flopping onto the couch, stifling a groan that threatened to escape his lips. Erza was baking in the kitchen, and he was 'making the couch warm', as Erza instructed him to do. He <em>was <em>making the couch warm, by rolling around on it and having a mini crisis.

Erza had opened up an offer to Jellal to move in with her. They had been dating for four months already and, not that Jellal had any argument about it, they were blissfully in love. It took a bit of getting used to on Jellal's part, he had always considered himself not worthy of dating her because they had a particularly bad past. Let's just say it was a prank gone too far and he eventually became shunned from his circle of friends. He sought out help for his problems and amended with the girl he hurt the most. And, well, here he was.

He was nervous. Of course he had accepted the invitation to come join her in her apartment, he spent most of his days there than his own, but, what if he was going to stuff up? He couldn't handle something like this. In another person's point of view perhaps he was just being irrational, but there was always the lingering possibility that he was not going to be able to keep Erza happy.

He absolutely loathed when they argued. He always couldn't help but talk back and, when the fight was over, he always felt like he was the most dreadful and hurtful boyfriend in the world. But he needed this. He needed to feel loved by Erza despite all the risks he believed they were taking and he needed to feel her warm kisses, he strawberry aroma and her soft skin.

She was amazing. He was just nervous.

And he couldn't help but repeat it to himself. Nervous, nervous, nervous. _You're nervous, Jellal. What if you break her heart again? Remember her face after the prank? It's going to be like that again. You're going to make her cry._

Jellal rubbed his forehead, attempting to calm himself down. He hadn't done anything particularly bad during the time that they were dating, perhaps silly arguments about whose going to pay the bill, or, 'why can't we watch bake off today, Jellal? We always watch silly cop movies. You're terrible' to which the blue-haired male would reply with, 'you love those movies, don't deny'.

A crash came from the kitchen and Jellal instantly perked up to help his girlfriend in need, but she hastily replied with a "Don't come over here, I'm okay," following the motion of Jellal flopping back onto the couch and letting himself worry again.

_Nervous, nervous, nervous._

Erza soon exited the kitchen, taking off her oven mitts and sitting down next to the male, crossing her legs over. She gave him a warm smile as she brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. He seemed to be growing it long, but the female didn't mind. Any Jellal was a good Jellal.

"In the oven?"

"No, Jellal, I threw it out the window."

Jellal turned away to blush and Erza curled up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I'm not stupid, Jellal."

"Huh?" Jellal grunted, furrowing his eyebrows at Erza.

"I heard your muffled screams."

"Oh." Jellal shuffled nervously in his spot and refused to look at the female. Another laugh just come out from the female's lips.

"I love you, you know."

"I know."

"And you don't have to move in if you don't want to."

"But I do."

Erza sat up, gently cupping the male's face to force him to look at her. She already had a feeling what the reason was, the reason why he was holding back on her. She didn't exactly like it when he was holding back on her.

"So _why, _Jellal? You know you can talk to me. You _know_."

Jellal sighed and shifted his body to face her, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. "I'm afraid. I always have been. You know that, Erza. You know."

"Why are you afraid?"

Intimate talks were the most terrifying and best thing that came to Jellal. They would speaks softly and carefully yet hold on to their feelings, being able to communicate their way and to lean into each other's touches, to unravel the feelings between them and to make sure either on them were getting the right treatment they deserved. Erza believed that relationships were built on the speech, and Jellal had no room to argue.

"That I'll hurt you."

"_Jellal_." Erza commanded sternly, sending a shiver up his spine. _He knew_.

The female quickly planted a kiss on his lips, startling him but satisfying him nonetheless. He leaned into the kiss before gently pulling back, quickly kissing her on the cheek. He liked kisses. They were always unbelievably soft.

"I know."

"You know." Erza commanded, leaning her head on his shoulder once more. He understood. There were not very many words spoken but he understood.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>he knows<strong>


	2. Childishness

**because why not**

**i need to be more active anyway**

* * *

><p>Lucy impatiently tapped her foot on the concrete sidewalk, rocking back and forth on her feet, twirling the umbrella in her hands. The rain provided a nice, rhythmic patter that soothed her in a way she did not know how. She usually hated the rain; getting soaked, the way that getting sick was suddenly a wide-open option that she most obviously loathed.<p>

She's a doctor. She's a busy person. She seemingly did _not _have time for sickness as she was too busy commenting on someone else's.

Yet here she was, waiting for a taxi. She knew she _had a car_, and it _probably _would have been a better option to drive herself; but she wasn't expecting her date to flirt with their waitress. She was _astonished_. He was a good guy; he was a gentleman, and she had been expecting for this first date to go quite smoothly.

But that's when she found out the man simply could not control himself. He saw a pretty girl and he would complement that. At least, well, is what the man told Lucy.

And she was just glad she had enough initiative to bring an umbrella.

After minutes (which seemed to drag on like _hours_) a taxi pulled up right next to her. She sighed in relief and rushed to go into the vehicle, praising the Gods above that she finally had a chance to rest her feet.

She quickly slipped off her heels as she rummaged through her purse, the driver glancing at her every now and then, lazily tapping is fingers on the steering wheels in sync with the pattering rain outside and on the glass windows.

The door opposite to where Lucy was sitting suddenly flew open, causing a girlish 'shriek' to emit from her mouth. She clutched her phone in her hand and prepared herself to fight off the intruder, wanting to make him pay for _maybe _attempting to rob her.

"Ah – finally! A cab! Can you –" The man stops and blinks, Lucy doing the same. Salmon coloured hair matted down over his head, wet from the rain, the man himself dripping wet all over. "Why are you in my cab?" The man murmurs, closing the door behind him so no more rain would fall into the car.

"_Your _cab?" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms up to emphasise her exasperation.

"Yeah. I was here first." His eyebrows furrowed together and Lucy took the time to subconsciously appreciate his jawline.

"You – were here _first_? _I _was!"

"She was, Sir." The driver up front murmured, nodding into the mirror placed at the front.

"Well – well, I claim the car!" The man crossed his arms over his chest, puffing it out.

"_C-Claim the car?!" _Lucy stuttered, absolutely positively completely _done _with this man sitting in front of her. Yes, they were both probably cranky from the dull weather outside and the man seemed a whole lot soaked than her (although the wet shirt stuck to his body like a second skin and showed off his amazing structure) but that did not give _any _excuse for childish quarrelling as such. "This – this is so childish!"

"_You're _childish!" The man exclaimed, keeping his defiant stance.

"_What _– d-does that even –" Lucy gave an exasperated sigh, leaning her head back onto the windowsill.

* * *

><p><strong>i wrote this during school. shh<strong>


End file.
